Princess Katrina Elesius
Character Description Princess Katrina Liane Elesius is the second daughter of King Hrathnir III. She is a quiet adolescent who has a distant air about her that can be unsettling to people despite her kind and polite manner. Katrina has a mental disability in which she can not experience the emotion of fear which has serious implications as fear many practical values as it is at heart a primal kind of survival instinct. After her older sister, Alexia Lynn Elesius, goes missing and is assumed dead her father's illness takes a turn for the worse and the Council of Elder Statesmen take up ruler ship of the kingdom. The Elder Statesmen do not have Elesius' best interests at heart and resent Katrina; they destroy her self-confidence by telling her that she's a 'damaged' individual and can never be of use except as a puppet ruler. This only worsens Katrina's somewhat awkward social nature. Daughters of the Royal Elesius Bloodline are generally known as Princess Mediums because they can hear the voices of Guardians; unfortunately, Katrina does not possess this ability despite the fact her sister Alexia did. Common speculation among the kingdom is that an accident that occured to her in her early childhood -- a head trauma of sorts -- must have prevented her from ever being able to hear the Guardian's whispers. Because she does not possess this skill she is not classically eligible to be a ruler of Elesius despite the fact she is the next in line for rulership; furthermore, King Hrathnir III does not turn over leadership duties to her when he falls ill because he believes that a leader must be able to understand fear in order to both understand and lead the population. After witnessing Charlton Blunt turn a man to ash she becomes scared and goes to talk to her father. While King Hrathnir III had some suspicions about the nature of the Council of Elder Statesmen his daughter's observations bring him to a conviction that they are corrupt; Katrina continued to act as an informant to her father while he was bed-ridden. After the King's sudden and violent end the Council decide that she must meet with the Guardians immediately and be sworn in as their puppet Queen, as at that point only Katrina had the proper right to govern. Princess Katrina is taken to a Guardian Temple in the mountains and the traditional rites and ceremony are improperly preformed. No Guardians speak to her but something enters into her head. The entity that invades Katrina's body is known as The Clysmian of Fear and is a sort of anti-Guardian. Under this being's malevolent guidance Katrina begins to experience an intense curiosity about the emotion of fear. To her surprise, though she can only partially understand it, observing fear in others begins to give her a strong sense of pleasure and thrill. Unfortunately, in order to keep feeling those pleasures, she needs increasingly large doses of fear, much as an addict needs greater and greater quantities of a drug to experience a buzz. In truth, the Clysmian was growing stronger with each dose of fear and exerts more and more control over Katrina until it decides it needs to experience a world's worth of terror at once. In the final battle the Clysmian detaches from Katrina and is the final boss of Wild Arms: XF; a battle which Katrina does not survive. Category:Wild ARMs XF Category:NPC Category:Antagonists Category:Bosses